


Не выпускай из рук

by silver_autumn



Category: Superntural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дину дарят воздушный шарик, он решает, что это - Сэм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не выпускай из рук

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Supernatural Crack.  
> Дину 4, Сэм только в проекте.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо _Atlantida_

Шар был ярко-зелёным, как трава весенняя на заливном лугу, и Дин не мог оторвать от него взгляда.  
  
А отец подошёл, потрепал по плечу и намотал тонкую верёвочку на хрупкое детское запястье. Дин вцепился в неожиданный подарок, как в драгоценность, с восторгом разглядывая плывущее в воздухе чудо.  
  
А чем ещё, как не чудом, может быть его маленький брат? Ведь он, точно он! Такой же, как в животике у мамы, круглый, большой, только яркий, красивый, только его.  
  
Джон спрашивал, почему Дин не расстаётся никогда со своим шаром. Мэри пыталась отучить сына таскать его за собой повсюду - за стол, в ванную, привязывать накрепко к спинке кровати перед сном. Дин смотрел исподлобья, сжимал крепче потёртую верёвочку, шмыгал носом, хмурил брови и твёрдо, немного картавя, заявлял, что никогда не оставит Сэмми. Даже на минутку.  
  
Сэмми - это Дин так братишку назвал. А как же ещё-то? Только так.   
  
Ночами, когда мама, ласково поцеловав Дина в лоб, гасила свет и уходила из детской, Дин выныривал из-под одеяла и садился на кровати. Сэмми, привязанный к спинке, едва заметно колыхался под порывами вечернего ветерка под самым потолком. Дин бережно, почти благоговейно прикасался к верёвочке, аккуратно подтягивал Сэмми к себе, держал в ладонях, как самое драгоценное сокровище в мире, и рассказывал.  
  
Говорил о том, как противная Кэт сегодня на площадке попыталась выхватить яркий шар у Дина из рук, но он не выпустил, хотя для этого пришлось стукнуть её по макушке и получить за это нагоняй от отца, потому что девчонок бить - нехорошо. Говорил о том, как сердце в пятки ушло, когда Сэмми едва не напоролся на острый штырь антенны на улице, как Дин отпрыгнул в сторону, едва успел, расшиб в кровь коленки, но всё же спас братишку. Говорил обо всём-всём-всём, о том, какие у них хорошие родители, как Сэмми хорошо будет с ними. Говорил, что ждёт не дождётся, когда Сэмми уже появится на свет, и тогда можно будет вместе смотреть мультики, гонять мяч, а противная полезная еда не будет такой гадкой, если есть её вдвоём...  
  
Дин подслушивал тайком разговоры родителей - мама говорила, что чуть-чуть осталось, ещё немножко - и Сэмми появится на свет.  
Дин не мог дождаться. 

  
Одним вечером они вышли в ближайший парк - воздухом свежим подышать, маме это нужно. Вот только с погодой не заладилось что-то - едва дошли до парка, ветер поднялся, сильный, такой сильный, что Дину казалось, будто он упадёт сию секунду.  
  
Он схватился за рукав отца, пытаясь удержаться, и в этот момент налетевший порыв ветра вырвал зелёный шар из детской ладошки.  
  
Дин смотрел, как улетает в затянутое тучами небо Сэмми, смотрел широко открытыми глазами. Не чувствовал ничего, только не верил, что бывает так, что...  
  
Сэмми. Сэмми. Сэмми!  
  
Джон пытался успокоить рыдающего сына, но Дин только кулаками молотил по отцовской кожанке, всхлипывал, заливался слезами, всё повторяя своё «Сэмми-Сэмми» и «это я виноват». А Дину всё равно было, что мальчишки в его возрасте уже взрослые и не плачут, что Кэт, гуляющая здесь же с родителями, завтра будет его дразнить и смеяться... Потому что Сэмми, его Сэмми, никогда не появится на свет, не вырастет, не скажет своё первое слово, не будет делить с ним комнату... Просто Сэмми - не будет.  
  
И Дин рыдал ещё горше.  
  
Мэри опустилась на ближайшую лавочку, рукой обхватив огромный живот. Тихо позвала Джона - и тот засуетился вокруг неё, забыв о сыне.  
Дин только хлопал непонимающе глазами да вытирал сопли кулаком, пока вокруг все носились, усаживались в такси и куда-то ехали. Больничный запах ударил в ноздри, никто ничего не объяснял, и Дин сидел в углу коридора на жёсткой скамейке, обхватив коленки руками и изредка всхлипывая.   
  
Так и заснул, прислонившись к стенке, с опухшими красными глазами.  
  
В его снах зелёный шар улетал в предгрозовое небо.

  
А утром отец разбудил его поцелуем в лоб. Он сиял весь буквально, и Дин не понимал, почему, а потом... потом его подняли на руки и понесли куда-то по белым больничным коридорам. В животе урчало, глаза болели, и внутри всё болело, но Дин забыл обо всём, когда отец остановился рядом с лежащей на кровати мамой.  
  
\- Смотри, Дин. Это - Сэмми. Ты ведь ждал его, да?  
  
Маленький комочек на руках у мамы тихонько лежал, не шевелился, и Дин ещё не совсем понимал, почему это сморщенное личико - и есть его Сэмми, но поверил сразу, безоговорочно. Улыбнулся так широко, как мог, посмотрел на отца с гордостью - видишь, я помог всё-таки.  
  
\- Ты молодец, - тихо проговорила Мэри, с нежностью глядя на Дина.  
  
У того в животе заурчало на всю комнату, и Джон улыбнулся, сказав, что сейчас, сейчас пойдём завтракать, потерпи ещё немножко. Склонился над Мэри, поцеловал её легко, а Дин улучил момент и шепнул братишке:  
  
\- Привет, Сэмми.


End file.
